MSN convo
by PrettyPetalProductions
Summary: Chyan fic Chad and Ryan, msn convo turns into first kiss in Ryan's bed room, first Chyan fic, rated high for next few chapters, do i need say more.
1. On MSN

Hi everyone, I'm JatDandHSM2 this is my first Chyan fic so please be nice:)

**CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN**

It was raining, Ryan was bored out of his brain. He had spent the last hour and a half on MSN, but no one else was online to talk to.

Suddenly a small box appeared at the bottom of the screen, it said.

**Bballfro901 has just signed in.**

Then another box appeared directly above it, which said.

**Bballfro901 says- Hey Ry:)**

Ryan smiled to himself as he clicked on the box to open the conversation.

**Dramaking405 says- Hi Chad**

**Bballfro901 says- wyd???**

**Dramaking405 says- nm u?**

**Bballfro901 says- BORED OUTTA MA BRAIN!**

**Dramaking405 says- lol**

When Ryan wrote 'lol' it came up in sparkly letters, just one of Ryan's many emotions.

**Bballfro901 says- wat…****k k**** soz im just so bored:(**

**Dramaking405 says- hehe I can tell lol**

This time 'hehe' started to jump around, another emotion.

**Bballfro901 says- I recon lol**

**Dramaking405 says- yeah…so hows u & Taylor goen? **(Ryan didn't know what else to talk about.)

**Bballfro901 says- eh not so good**

**Dramaking405 says- oh**

**Bballfro901 says- yeah she dumped me:)**

**Dramaking405 says- y r u happy bout it?**

**Bballfro901 says- well truth is I didn't really like her dat much, I like someone else**

**Dramaking405 says- oh…who?**

**Bballfro901 says- umm well it's a guy**

Chad felt like he could trust Ryan with his secret, not that he would ever tell him that it was Ryan that Chad liked.

**Dramaking405 says- oh so u mean ur gay?**

**Bballfro901 says- I guess so, plz don't tell no one**

**Dramaking405 says- k I ****promise**** cuz im gay 2 u no:)**

**Bballfro901 says- wat r u serious?**

**Dramaking405 says- lol yeah:D**

**Bballfro901 says- oh well brb**

**Dramaking405 says- k**

Ryan didn't have to wait long till Chad was back.

**Bballfro901 says- bac**

**Dramaking405 says- kool, u wernt long**

**Bballfro901 says- oh yeah just needed a drink, parched lol**

**Dramaking405 says- oh..y wat u been doen**

**Bballfro901 says- been playen bball b4 it started 2 rain and im so hot**

**Dramaking405 says- k dat makes ****sense**** lol y don't u turn on da fan/air con?**

**Bballfro901 says- dont av a air con but da fan is goen full blast and it is still 2 hot**

**Dramaking405 says- y don't u strip then lol**

As soon as Ryan pressed enter he thought it wasn't a very good idea, he was only joking. Chad seemed to know that so it was ok.

**Bballfro901 says- I av im sitten here in me boxers lol**

**Dramaking405 says- oh lol**

There was a long silence, if you know what I mean, nether boy knew what to say next till Chad decided to start flirting with Ryan. He wandered what his reaction would be.

**Bballfro901 says- so… wat r u waring?**

**Dramaking405 says- oh um more than u lol**

Ryan wasn't going to make it easy for Chad to seduce him.

**Bballfro901 says- well do u wanna start ur web cam?**

**Dramaking405 says- uh I guess so**

Ryan had no idea what Chad was planning, when Chad invited him to start a video call.

**Bballfro901 is inviting you to start a video call ****Accept****Decline.**

**Dramaking405 has accepted your invitation.**

Then both their web cams sprung into action.

**CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN**

Well there you go. I was going to make this a one shot but I suck at writing long chapters so I think it might take 3 chapters hopefully I will update soon till then

Love -x-o-x-JatDandHSM2-x-o-x-


	2. Going to Ryan's

Hey again, I'm back wah ha ha:D here is the next instalment of 'MSN convo'

**CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN**

While the web cam was connecting with Chad's Ryan saw how frazzled he looked. His hair was pointing out at all angles, so he decided to go brush it quickly. But to late the web cam finished connecting.

**Bballfro901 says- Hey..nice hair**

Ryan could see Chad laughing at him through the web cam, which made him blush.

**Dramaking405 says- hey av u looked in the mirror?**

He was right. Chad's hair was looking even crazier than usual, but slightly dampened. sweat was trailing down the sides of his face and down the front of his chest. With water bottle in hand he typed with the other.

**Bballfro901 says- ****Touché**

Ryan smiled to himself. He really wished Chad was in his room with him, he liked him so much.

Outside the rain had stopped falling.

**Dramaking405 says- yay it ****stopped**** raining**

**Bballfro901 says- hey yeah ur right**

He saw Chad looking out of his window. Then Ryan had a brilliant idea.

**Dramaking****405 says- umm hey Chad if ur still bored how would you like t****o come over here, I mean S****harpay is out with friends and mum and dad are off on ****business**

**Bballfro901 says- sure cya soon then, bye**

**Dramaking405 says- k bye**

Chad quickly signed off and jumped up from his computer chair. He really wanted to go over to Ryan's, to be alone with him made his stomach flip. He quickly grabbed a t-shirt and jeans, slipped them on and took off out the door.

**CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN**

Ryan could not wait for Chad to come over, but what were they going to do? Ryan had some ideas but he doubted that Chad would want to do something so…sexual.

**CHYAN****CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN**

When Chad arrived he nervously knocked on the door, inside he heard stumbling.

"Hang on!" Called Ryan from inside.

Chad waited till Ryan came and opened up the door ,standing with a huge grin on his face. When Ryan saw him he had to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, so you coming in?"

"Yeah."

It was actually Chad's first time over at the Evan's household. When he saw how big the place was him jaw just about hit the floor. The place was huge.

Ryan literally had to drag Chad up to his room because he was too busy gawking at his house.

When they got there Chad ran right up to Ryan's king-size and jumped on it, laying staring at the ceiling.

"Just make yourself at home." Ryan chuckled.

"I will." Chad laughed sitting up and looking around the room. Ryan walked over and sat on his bed next to Chad.

"Hey you know how you said you liked a guy, will you tell me who it is?" Ryan asked looking at Chad twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh..ah…well." Chad stuttered looking anywhere but at Ryan.

"I don't really want to ruin our friendship."

"How could it ruin our friendship?"

"Well if I tell you, you will probably hate me."

"I could never hate you Chad."

With that Chad looked at Ryan, searching his face for a sign. Ryan just smiled back warmly.

"Ok I will tell you…it's you." After saying that Chad braced himself, cringing and afraid of Ryan's reaction. When nothing happened, Chad slowly opened one eye and saw the huge grin on Ryan's face. Chad looked at him puzzled, when Ryan saw Chad's face he threw his arms around the boy's neck causing Chad to recoil in surprise.

"Wah?" He stuttered.

Ryan lifted his head from Chad's chest and looked at him his baby blue eyes sparkling.

"I like you too Chad." Ryan said lovingly. Both boys stayed curled up together on Ryan's bed for a while, just holding each other's gaze, every now and then glancing down at each other's lips for a split second.

Chad thought that Ryan's attractively pink lips look simply delectable, he just wanted to know what it felt like to have his much darked lips pressed up against Ryan's. When Ryan thought that Chad's alluringly dark lips seemed so inviting to him.

Chad placed his free hand at the back of Ryan's neck pulling him up and closer, capturing Ryan's lips with his own. Ryan could not be happier as they both deepened the kiss, Chad tongue begging for an entrance, Ryan complied by opening his mouth just enough for Chad to slip his waiting tongue inside.

When they broke for air Ryan's topaz blue eyes bore almost hungrily into Chad's soft brown eyes. Finally Chad spoke, a wry smile making its way across his features.

"Not bad for an Evans" He joked.

"Damn you." Ryan wispped back, an enormous smile on his face as he buried his face into Chad's chest.

**CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN**

There you go, and just for the record I wrote this whole story all in one day. YAY ME! Hope you all like it:)

Love -x-o-x-JatDandHSM2-x-o-x-


End file.
